


kiss it better, baby

by atinywooyoung



Series: First Milestone Drabbles [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinywooyoung/pseuds/atinywooyoung
Summary: You hate being sick, as would most people. You hate feeling like crap knowing you probably look just as bad and on those days, the last thing you’d want is to interact with people. That all changes though when Wooyoung shows up on your doorstep, bringing chicken noodle soup with him and the promise of a good time.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Reader
Series: First Milestone Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840264
Kudos: 16





	kiss it better, baby

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **❖ WARNINGS: graphic depictions of sexual intercourse, penetrative sex, a little rough but not hardcore, it’s actually pretty soft mushy sex, dirty talk.**

You feel like crap. Like actual, disgusting, crap.

Your head hurts, your nose is all red and splotchy, your lips swollen and chapped and there isn’t a single muscle in your body that feels fine as a result of a bad case of allergies.

Forgetting to take your medications, especially in the current season, hadn’t been the greatest idea and now you are stuck home with rhinitis turning your life into a living hell.

You groan as you turn off the television, annoyed by the lack of entertainment provided by the programs currently running.

Your lips turn into a pout as you unlock your screen. It’s a little past ten PM and in the middle of the week, that means that most of your friends are already asleep or about to which also means that you can’t actually chat with any of them and pass the time until you too can manage to fall asleep.

“Ugh, I hate myself,” you whine to the silence of your apartment, irritation towards yourself and your stupid slip of a few days down the medication lane getting bigger and bigger with each passing second.

Just as you are about to lose all hope and go to bed in the hopes of sleep finding you soon, your doorbell rings loudly, making you jump on your couch.

Your eyebrows knot together in confusion but you still get up to open it, eager to have something to do even if it’s just for a few seconds.

You do not stop to think about the fact that you’re in your pyjamas, that your hair is all over the place and that you probably look as bad as you feel.

All those thoughts, though, come rushing to you the second you open the door to find Wooyoung there, as beautiful as an angel, with a sweet smile on his face.

“Hey, baby.”

You stare at him with your mouth agape, one of his hands lifting up to bring a bag next to his face as he tilts his head to the side.

“Brought you some chicken soup. I know you’re not _actually_ sick but still, maybe this will help.”

“I love you,” you blurt out, reaching for the bag he has in his hand so that you can devour the entire thing and bask in the nice warmth of the soup. It might sound stupid but hands down, one of your favourite meals while being sick and yes, _this_ must count as sick because you feel like death.

“I know, I’m the perfect boyfriend,” he retorts, his lips forming a smirk as he steps inside your apartment while you practically jump through the hall to get to the kitchen and find a spoon to help you treat yourself.

For the first few minutes, you both sit on the couch, you gulping down the soup and Wooyoung staring at you with the most adoring gaze you have ever seen.

“Can you stop staring at me like that?”

Wooyoung chuckles, shaking his head as he diverts his gaze to your surroundings and the evident mess of your house, something that immediately brings heat to your cheeks.

“Like what?” He asks, his voice soft as he fixes his gaze upon you once more, “And what’s wrong with staring at my lovely girlfriend?”

“Ugh, please, you’re being so sappy tonight,” you mutter, diverting your gaze just so that you can at least attempt hiding the smile creeping up your features.

“I know you love it,” he says, deciding to cut your distance short so that he can place a soft kiss on one of your cheeks.

“Maybe…” you concede, putting down the now-empty bowl so that you can give him your undivided attention.

“Feeling better?” He asks then, placing one of his hands around your head to caress the base of your neck, eliciting a small groan of appreciation out of you.

You hum in response, closing your eyes as you figuratively melt into his touch.

“Good,” he mutters under his breath before he is placing a chaste kiss on top of your lips, something that makes you recoil from his touch immediately because you are pretty positive you look hideous right about now.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, searching for your eyes in confusion.

“I feel so gross right now… I haven’t combed my hair in days, I have no make-up on and my nose is all red and splotchy and my lips are chapped and—”  
Wooyoung’s eyebrows furrow further and further the more you descend into self-deprecation hell, prompting you to stop talking, eventually, your voice reduced to a whisper.

“I really don’t care. You still look hot and I’m trying not to kiss you senseless right now.”

“You think I’m hot? Even like this?” You ask, immediately biting down your bottom lip after the questions leave your mouth, your eyebrows turning up as you look at him expectantly.

“Baby,” he says, his hands grasping your hips so that he can pull you forward into him, “I always think you’re hot,” his breath fans your face as he says those words, his lips barely a few inches away from your own and then, you are caving in, cutting the distance short enough to press your lips onto his inviting mouth.

You had been whining non-stop for days about not being able to breathe properly but when it is Wooyoung stealing your breath away with his salacious kisses, you don’t care a single bit.

Your heart beats frantically in your ribcage as he deepens the kiss, forces your tongue to twist around its own, making you moan in the process.

The sound you emit causes goosebumps to gather on your flesh and it prompts his hands to grip you further, pulling you even closer to him so that not a single strand of hair can pass between your bodies.

Your eyes are firm shut, your body feeling as hot as pure fire as you lose yourself inside of him, his lips, the soft strands of his hair within the grasp of your fingers.

A soft sigh of ecstasy leaves your parted mouth as he inches a little backwards to give you enough room to breathe in and calm the rampant beating of your heart.

His eyes are focused on you, a small smile tugging on his lips as you stare at the stars shining in his irises. He looks at you with what you can only describe as adoration and it sends warmth down the pit of your stomach prompting lewd thoughts and needs to take over your entire system.

How long has it been since you’ve been together? Days, surely. And now, having him like this, with his fingers tracing your hips, has sparked up all the desire back, all the wanton need.

Without breaking the eye-contact, you shift in his embrace so you can straddle his hips with your thighs and tower a little over him, your hair slightly brushing against his forehead.

“So, about that kissing me senseless thing,” you whisper with a wicked smile on your lips as you brush your nose against the tip of his own.

Wooyoung hums in response, the guttural sound coming off like a question as he looks up at you expectantly.

“I think that could be arranged.”

Wooyoung breaks into the most beautiful smile you have ever seen, his eyes glinting even more under the artificial lights of your living room as you take his face between your hands to caress his cheeks and bring him forward, ready to taste his gorgeous lips once more.

“Yeah?” He asks, his smile tantalizing as he raises his eyebrows before kissing you full on the mouth.

The kiss is less delicate this time, more passionate and deep and aimed perfectly at what he had promised of doing. 

Your thoughts turn inconsequential the longer you spend kissing each other like this, exploring each other’s bodies with your hands as you haven’t done in literal days.

“Is it working already?” Comes his breathless ask as he breaks the kiss to stare up at your flushed features, at your agape mouth and how heavily you are breathing on top of him.

You wonder if he can see how blown-out your pupils are, if he can detect the excitement pooling sweetly inside of you, spurring your every movement.

“Maybe,” you concede with a little smile before tugging on his bottom lip with your teeth, making him hiss as you pull it slightly down, “I think I need a bit more, though, just to be sure.”

Your whisper makes him chuckle lightly before he is gripping your bottom cheeks with both of his hands to push you flat against his chest and kiss you deeply on the mouth once more.

Your eyes close automatically the instant his lips are claiming yours, your hands curling on top of his chest, fisting his shirt.

Your hips roll into him once, the little friction provided by his jeans making you groan into the kiss as he gasps loudly for you, taken aback by your sudden movement.

“Baby,” he warns through the kisses, his hands turning a bit rougher to keep you perfectly still on top of him, “Don’t tease me or I won’t be able to stop,” he confesses in a breath as you roll onto him once more, making all the blood rush to the pit of your stomach in unadulterated excitement. 

“Who says you have to stop,” you reply in a whisper as you leave his mouth to bruise his neck with your avid lips as your hips press down onto his to entice him further.

He groans again, his Adam’s apple visibly bobbing up and down under your ministrations whilst the depth of his arousal turns unmistakable against your throbbing core.

You can feel him grow harder and harder underneath your sex, making your mouth water at the prospect of having him like this, on this couch, until you are both screaming each other’s names at the peak of your ecstasy.

You tilt your head slightly to the side, just enough to be able to attach your lips to the tender skin of his neck whilst keeping your eyes entirely focused on him, on the expression on his face.

His eyes follow your every movement, his lashes fluttering on his cheeks whenever you suck a little harder on his warm flesh and he almost closes his eyes in abandonment, a soft sigh of elation escaping from his parted lips.

His hands feel warm against your skin as they move under your shirt to caress and tug on the delicate flesh until you are sighing for him, rolling your hips onto his lap to bring the both of you some friction, some relief from the growing arousal between your legs.

You grasp his face with one of your hands, tilt it a little towards you just so you can kiss his lips deeply while rolling into him harder.

Wooyoung grunts into the kiss, closes his eyes and abandons completely to the sensation of your mouth pressed against his, to the delectable feeling of euphoria that rushes through his body with every little press of your clothed core onto his hard pleasure.

He softly calls your name, silently begging for more and you offer him a gentle smile, a sweet peck on the mouth and then, you slightly lift your hips and undress before him.

The heavy shirt comes off of your body first, leaving you quivering on top of him with nothing on except a little flimsy bra that does absolutely nothing to conceal your breasts and hard nipples.

He takes in a sharp breath, his pupils blown out as his jaw slacks before your half-nudity, his hands immediately reaching for your skin to feel it more under his digits, make it his inch after inch.

You tilt your head a little to the side, offering him the view of your neck because you know that drives him absolutely insane and then, pressing one of your hands on his chest, you roll your hips once onto his concealed cock, basking in the way he promptly grunts in appreciation and grasps your sides harder, gulping down heavily as if trying to steady himself and not burst right then and there inside his boxer briefs without even a taste of your sweet cunt.

“Like what you see, baby?” You utter under your breath as you slowly bring your hands to your chest, squeeze your breasts together to tease him just a bit more, make him physically squirm underneath you in unadulterated desire.

“Yes,” he whimpers, licking his lips as he lets his neck relax on the couch practically giving himself completely to you, ready to follow your lead.

The sight of him like this makes your mouth water. The way he easily complies whenever you want to be the one in control always gives you a rush of adrenaline and it makes the blood positively boil inside your veins.

You unclasp your bra then and bask in the way his eyes immediately zone in on your new-found nudity, his bottom lip trapped under the vice of his teeth as he loses himself in the sight of you like this, half-naked and ready to completely rock his world.

You close your eyes and roll your hips once more, allowing a small sigh to escape your lips in the process.

You can almost hear him gulp down, you can sense the way his abdomen contracts, you can see how his chest heaves a little faster as you keep deliciously torturing him like this.

His hands slowly trail upwards from your sides until they reach the coveted treasure that is your chest. His fingers wrap nicely around your breasts, enveloping them in warmth and desire as he brings them together, feels them under his digits, teases the little erected buds until deep shivers start running down your spine.

He lifts himself up then, his eyes boring into yours as he opens his mouth and then, those gorgeous lips are closing around one of your nipples, sucking and tugging on it until you are arching your back for him, throwing your head backwards and sighing continuously for him as if that’s what your mouth was created for.

You can feel the heat pooling down your abdomen, you can feel the arousal spreading inside of you, slowly taking control over every other thought and emotion.

You want him, so desperately it almost hurts and it is guided by that deep and uncontrollable desire that you push him back with your hands until he is sprawled on the couch once more so that you can remove his jacket, his shirt, everything in between your bodies.

Wooyoung lets you undress him with rapt eyes, wetting his lips every single time your digits merely brush against his skin.

You can see the goosebumps gathering on his flesh of molten gold, you can see the way his tongue keeps licking his dry lips, you can see the excitement growing faster and faster in the lust shining within his chocolate gaze.

You kiss his neck once more and then trail down to kiss the soft spot between his clavicles and then further down until you are kissing and biting every inch of his chest and he is whining loudly beneath you, eyes closed and jaw slacked.  
He is a vision to behold, abandoned to you like this.

A little wicked smile spreads on your lips as you remove yourself from his lap, distancing your bodies just enough for you to get rid of his pants and boxer briefs and bask in the sight of his fully erected cock slapping against his firm abdomen.

Your mouth waters as it twitches under your gaze and then you growl in wanton desire as he grasps himself, gives himself a few pumps just to feel some sort of relief in the quick and simple movement.

You hold his gaze as you hook your fingers on the hem of your pants and slowly drag them down, let them pull at your feet and remain discarded there alongside your shirt and bra.

Your panties are rather simple, cotton and white and comfortable but they do nothing to conceal the clear wet spot right atop your core and he zones on it immediately, his body jerking under your gaze with the desire to feel it, touch it, taste it.

You turn around for him, offer him the enticing sight of your ass as you slowly drag down your panties to the floor, bend forward to remove them from around your ankles and give him just a tiny preview of the pleasure that awaits him, of the treasure hidden right there between your legs.

He whines loudly and even though you cannot see him, you know he is palming himself, stroking his length at the sight of you like this and just the thought of that makes the fire burn hotter inside your stomach.

You straddle his lap once more, you let your core brush against his length, now trapped between your sex and his stomach.

You close your eyes as you feel him twitch underneath you, as he grunts in approval over the sensation of your naked sex touching him, engulfing him, covering him with your sleek arousal.

You arch your back then, roll onto him slowly, dragging your soaked lips over his shaft while balancing on his lap with the help of one of your hands placed right above his chest.

You can feel his heartbeat quickening under your palm, the strong pumps matching perfectly your own.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he whispers as he moves his hands to grasp your breasts once more, feel them in his hands as you roll onto him more. They bounce inside his fingers, following the slow motion of your body and the more you keep going like this, teasing the both of you with the slow drag of your hips on top of his, the more your breaths get laboured, the arousal deepens, the desire grows until it becomes clear that neither of you will be able to resist much longer like this.

It is only then that you lift your hips just enough for you to sneak a hand between his legs, grasping his length with your warm fingers and align it with your aching, needy, core.

You wet your lips in utter anticipation as you keep your eyes fixed on the angry red tip of his cock, the way it shines with your juices mixed with the hint of pre-cum you’d gladly taste on your tongue.

Your gaze moves to him as you hear him hiss the exact moment your lips wrap around the tip of his cock. Again, Wooyoung proves to be a sight to behold.  
You watch him hold his breath as you slowly descend on top of him, taking inch after inch of his big cock with effortless ease.

One of his hands is fisting his hair as he keeps his eyes fixed between your legs, mesmerized by the sight of his sex disappearing inside of you, filling you up to the brim.

Your slick arousal shines lewdly on his abdomen under the artificial lights and the sight of it makes your cheeks feel incredibly hot to the touch but even more than that, it’s the lust in his eyes as he finally looks up to you that does it.

Your insides twitch deliciously at the sight, a deep wave of pleasure suddenly engulfing you as he heaves out a sigh of ecstasy, fists the fabric of the couch and practically begs you with his eyes to fuck him, _ruin him_. 

You whine at the sight of him like this, completely fucked up when you have yet to properly touch him, feel him, own him.

You feel your walls twitching around him, slowly adapting to his girt by welcoming him in a tight, familiar embrace.

The moment he is completely sheathed deeply inside of you, he whines once more, closes his eyes to gulp down heavily and control the evident desire to just roughly thrust into you until you are screaming his name and he is screaming yours in return.

You arch your back a little, drag your hips upwards just enough for you to be able to slam them back down with enough force to kick the air out of your lungs. The sensation is heavenly and unmatched and it sends shivers of pleasure down your spine.

He is balls deep inside of you, the tip of his cock barely a few inches away from hitting your cervix as he has done countless of times before and with that exact memory in mind, you start rolling into him just a tiny bit faster, dragging your movements just enough to make him hiss and grunt underneath you.

You keep both of your palms on his toned chest, your head bent a little forward so that you do not miss a single moment of pleasure twisting his beautiful features. 

His eyes are firmly shut as his hands move to your sides to support you, his fingers grasping your skin firmly to guide you on top of him, angle you in a way he knows is bound to make you cry out.

The moment the tip of his cock hits your cervix, that is exactly what you do and then, you are rolling into him faster, basking in the way he stretches you further and further, hitting your pleasure spot with enough strength to make you see the stars with every single stroke.

The sounds of your sighs of ecstasy, his little appreciative grunts and the distinctive sound of skin slapping on skin quickly fill the silence of your apartment, rousing you even more.

You can feel the sweat rolling down the curve of your arched back, you can feel it stick to your hair and you can see it shining on his forehead, glistening on his neck in a way that makes you want to inch forward and kiss him there, taste it right on your tongue.

The desire must be written all over your face because Wooyoung tilts his head backwards then, exposes his neck even further and you cannot simply ignore it. No, you inch forward even more and then, you attach your lips to that specific spot, tug on it with your teeth, lick away the pain and then kiss it better until he sighing for you, grasping your hips tighter and rolling his hips upwards to meet the staggering pace of your own.

You can feel him twitch deep inside of you, you can see his Adam’s apple bob up and down as his fingers start digging on your skin, lost inside the nearing of his pleasure.

You pant heavily on top of him, your breath fanning his ear in a way that makes him whine even louder, forces him to whimper out your name in a way that has your toes curling and your eyes rolling back.

“I like it when you say my name like that,” you confess in a deep whine that makes his eyes open, his lips turn into a little knowing smirk.

You grind onto him faster, harder, chasing down that perfect moment of bliss where nothing at all exists except for the pleasure and him, underneath you like this.

Wooyoung’s hands move from your hips to the small of your back, pushing you towards him as he lifts his back up from the couch just enough to allow his lips to close around one of your nipples, tug on the little bud until you are mewling for him, begging him not to stop.

Your hips turn fervent then, rolling into him faster, harder.

It doesn’t take you long to reach that perfect moment of elation. 

Your vision suddenly turns white, your ears start to ring and then, you are coming all over him, soiling the couch beneath your naked bodies with the breadth of your juices.

You come calling his name, grasping his neck with your arms, tugging on his hair with your fingers as he keeps sucking on your nipple and then, he shoots right into with a deep grunt that makes you quiver on top of him, turns your throat completely dry.

You can feel his cum filling you whole, painting your walls a pearly, perfect, white.

You contract madly around him, squeezing him to the very last drop until he is crying out once more, biting on your shoulder as you slow down the furious roll of your hips.

Your breath comes out in heavy sighs fanning his ear as you hug him tight to your chest, your body slowly losing all its energy as you finally halt on top of him, release him from the tight embrace of your core and simply abandon yourself inside his strong arms.

Wooyoung places a soft kiss on your temple then, offers you a gentle smile as his arms automatically wrap around your frame.

You stay like that for a few seconds, basking in each other’s presence until your body starts to tremble from the cold and the warmth of his body is not enough anymore.

He smiles down at you then, pulls you even tighter in his embrace as he lifts the both of you up from the couch and guides you down to your bedroom.

The mattress dips a little under your weight, welcoming your tired body in a sweet embrace that has your eyes closing immediately.

Now that arousal isn’t driving your every movement, clouding up every thought, you feel the weight of the day on your limbs, the sensation of being sick returning full force, making you pout— quite adorably, according to Wooyoung.  
With a little chuckle, he leaves you there only to return a few moments later with a warm wet cloth to clean up your sex with before tugging you under the warm covers.

“Stay,” you plea as you watch him rise from the bed, one of your arms outstretched to reach him, to grasp him and force him to lie down and keep you safely tugged inside his strong arms.

Wooyoung smiles down at you, shaking his head a little at how cutely you are looking up at him, begging him with your sweet and innocent-looking eyes.  
It does not escape him the starking juxtaposition between this look on your face and the fucked-up one he has witnessed a few minutes ago, right on your couch.  
Peculiarly enough, Wooyoung doesn’t know himself whether he prefers this version of you or the latter but he feels like he might be in love with both, just for different reasons.

He nods his head then, takes your hand in his as he moves under the covers and quickly envelops you inside a tight embrace.

“Sleep baby, you need some rest,” he whispers then, kissing your forehead as you close your eyes and relax within his embrace.

You fall asleep like that, with a small smile gracing your lips and a contented heart beating soundly inside your chest.


End file.
